The Tournament of Infinity
by NillaLolo
Summary: A Tournament hosted for Zeno to entertain the childish Omni King, gathering fighters from all over time in Universe 7!
1. Chapter 1

Behold... A Tournament forced into action by none other then the Omni King himself, Zeno! The Grand Priest forced to scout out different versions of certain members of Universe 7... For the ultimate battle tournament!

The Tournament of Infinity!

In this tournament... There will be 16 participants... Only 1 winner. The prize? A wish on the Super Dragon Balls. The consequences? If your opponent doesn't kill you, you walk free...

The Contestants!

1: His wish is just to have fun, to be a fusion forever! In the first battle, we have...

Gotenks!

2: His wish is to rule the entire multiverse, to prove that when to compared to his brother... He truly is... Cooler...

Meta Cooler!

3: His wish... Is the complete extinction of all mortal life. This deity will prove that he can do it with a new, improved body...

Goku Black!

4: This man has been to tournaments all his life, been along side the Z-Fighter crew since the golden ages... His wish to rekindle his love with his ex girlfriend...

Yamcha!

5: Another fusion... His wish to become even stronger than before, and prove himself the strongest of all time!

Gogeta!

6: His wish... Is a universe made of candy!?

Super Buuhan!

7: His wish is to awaken the freedom inside he craves so much for...

Supervillain Mira!

8: This amazing swordsman's wish is to bring back all his loved ones... And at this tournament, he plans on defeating Goku Black. Can he do it?

Super Trunks!

9: The is a strange one... A dragon? Making a wish? He wants to be free of the evil intent inside his divine heart...

Nuova Shenron!

10: He wants to reunite his family, and be together again with his father, mother, so he can show his brother the parents he never met...

Raditz!

11: He wants his baby girl to be happy, and his granddaughter too, give it up for the champion himself!

Mr. Satan!

12: A very... Err... Special man... He likes shouting his name and posing... His wish is to bring back to life the members of his elite alien team...

Recoome!

13: He wishes to prove to all the universes, the truth of his... Perfection...

Perfect Cell!

14: His wish is the same as it always was... Immortality... So he can get his revenge on the filthy monkeys that ruined his elegance and reign of terror!

Golden Freeza!

15: A true demon, its only wish is pure carnage! To make Hell freeze over... To burn jk all good things in the world... The apocalypse. Armageddon. The bringer of the end! And when he makes that wish... He'll be laughing the entire time...

Janemba!

16: A man willing to sacrifice everything... So that his family lives on happy. His wish? To forgive him for his sins...

Majin Vegeta!

Well? What do you think? Here are the match ups for Round 1:

Gotenks Versus Meta Cooler!

Goku Black Versus Yamcha!

Gogeta Versus Super Buuhan!

Supervillain Mira Versus Super Trunks!

Nuova Shenron Versus Raditz!

Mr. Satan Versus Recoome!

Perfect Cell Versus Golden Freeza!

Janemba Versus Majin Vegeta!

Who do you think will win the Tournament of Infinity? Whose wish do you want granted...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Tournament of Infinity...**_

 **Round One!**

 _ **Gotenks Versus Meta Cooler!**_

A large stadium, a lot like Earth's World Martial Arts Tournament Stage. That was where this tournament was being held... And high in the sky above, the two Omni Kings sat in their chairs, looking down at it, the Grand Priest behind them, his calm, collected self stabilizing the usual giddy, uncontrollable, All-powerful children. Down below, the fighters participating in this tournament sat, each from a different time, some very much different from the versions you've come to know...

Raditz sat with Son Goku, Chi Chi, Son Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Roshi.

"Don't worry about this, I'm sure you can win this tournament, Raditz." Krillin offered some moral support to Raditz, who would be fighting eventually. Raditz chuckled, although a little prick of apprehension could be heard in the undertone. Goku slapped his brother on the back.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll win!" Goku chuckled. Chi Chi was looking on the stage, and at one end, stood Gotenks, who was stretching, waiting for his opponent to come to the stage.

"... Why do I feel like those two that fused..." Chi Chi trailed off, her thoughts wandering.

"Like we should know them, I know the pain." Kid Gohan told his mother. Piccolo scoffed.

"Well they're from a different timeline. So... We probably will eventually meet them, whatever version, in our own time." The Namekian explained.

"Yeah, but the kids came with that guy. He looks like a fusion like them. I wonder who he is..." Krillin pointed to another area in the stands, where Gogeta sat. Gogeta's eyes were on the stage, focused.

Next to the group, sat Majin Vegeta, another participator, who crossed his arms and grunted at them.

"That's Gogeta... He's our fusion, Kakarot." He explained. Goku looked over.

"Fusion with me and Vegeta? I never thought that day would come... Especially because in my time, Vegeta is still a pretty bad guy." Goku said. Majin Vegeta scowled and turned away, offended.

A bit down from them, Hercule sat, staring at them from afar. A little girl sat next to him, blissfully unaware of how badly her father was sweating, and how badly he was trembling.

"This is gonna be exciting, won't it, daddy? You're gonna win this entire tournament though! Nobody can beat you." The young girl giggled. Hercule laughed nervously.

"Yes, of course, Videl... I'm... Gonna... Fight... All these really strong people..." Hercule was really thinking: "I'm about to die..."

Far off across the stage, more people sat. In the very top most corner, all alone, Goku Black sat by himself, his eyes closed, arms crossed, meditating. Yamcha was rather weirded out by this whole thing, he too, all by himself in a lower corner. Super Buuhan was sleeping on the top of the stadium wall, snoring rather loudly. Trunks was across the stage from Goku Black, in the direct opposite spot, staring at the menace with rage filled eyes... Mira was off by himself, not present in the stage, apparently getting something to eat. Nuova Shenron sat by himself, looking solemnly down at the stage. Perfect Cell was sitting next to his own opponent, as he and Freeza talked about killing Goku, and whatnot. Janemba was nowhere to be seen just yet, probably locked away until his match would be up.

Finally, after a few minutes, Meta Cooler walked onto the stage. Gotenks smirked.

"Finally! There you are, loser. What took ya so long?" Gotenks taunted. Cooler looked stoic and uncaring.

"I went to the Big Ghete Star for an upgrade..." He smirked, then got into a stance. Gotenks did the same, as both warriors stared at each other... And then a bell rang. The fight began!

They vanished, then reappeared clashing their fists together, in a flurry of punches. Gotenks had apparently gone Super Saiyan during his rush forward. Meta Cooler twisted in mid air, and slammed his tail down into Gotenks' head, and the boy went down into the ground. Cooler threw his Supernova at the boy as he got back up, making Gotenks growl and spit, holding back the blast with open arms. Gotenks made a low sound, before exploding into Super Saiyan 3, wiping the blast away from the air...

Gotenks spat out ghosts, his Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and began to charge a Kamehameha, as Cooler flew around, dodging the Ghosts as much as he could, until one slammed into back, and the other five all crashed into his flinching body. Cooler hit the ground, only to have Gotenks appear above him, and fire his Kamehameha directly into him. Cooler tried holding back the blast, his damaged body repairing itself. He screamed in rage, unable to hold the blast back...

"The Big Ghete Star... Enabled me to cheat death... HOW CAN THIS BE!?" He yelled out, as Gotenks blasted into him, a bright light exploding... And smoke being all that was left to show Cooler's defeat... Gotenks flew down, laughing.

"Yeah... That's right! Can't beat me! I'm the Grim Reaper of Justice! Gotenks!" The fusion boasted. However...

"... How dare you... Make me use this upgrade. I wanted to save this surprise until the finals..." Meta Cooler chuckled, as the smoke cleared, revealing... Meta Cooler in Coolers iconic Fifth Form!

Gotenks gasped, taken aback, as Meta Cooler rushed forward, slamming his fist into Gotenks' face, making blood spit out the child's mouth, then he slammed his knee into the boys gut, even more blood spurting out now... Gotenks fell, and Cooler wrapped his tail around his neck, and threw him onto the ground below. A bell rung, and Cooler was announced the winner...

Cooler sat with his brother, and Cell, as the two had not even watched the fight, talking merely only about revenge...

Gotenks sat next to Gogeta, saddened that he lost. Gogeta looked down at the bandaged boy, and sighed, looking back to the stage. Gotenks held his head in shame.

The next battle was here... As the two opponents stared at each other on the stage...

 _ **Goku Black Versus Yamcha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tournament of Infinity!**

 _ **Goku Black Versus Yamcha!**_

The two opponents stood before each other. Yamcha had his arms crossed, and Black had his hanging at his sides. In the stands watching, it was nearly silent, most warriors simply watching, bored. However, Cell and Freeza were talking, cracking jokes and laughing, despite being against in each other in their first match. They seemed like best buds. Cooler sat next to them, out of the conversation.

"Hey can you two shut up!?" Gogeta looked back up at the two villains. Cell and Freeza both looked down at the fusion.

"Fuck off, cunt!" They said in unison, making each other laugh some more. Gogeta rolled his eyes and turned back to the stage, where the fight bell rung, signaling the beginning of the match.

"So... Goku... What is your wish in this tournament?" Yamcha tried to make some small talk while he got into a stance. Black frowned.

"I am not your friend, Son Goku. I am someone else... Someone much better. A God." Black replied. Yamcha smirked.

"Yeah... Good to know my theory about you being Zamasu was true. Just wish I hadn't become Yamcha before the big reveal happened." Yamcha chuckled. This Yamcha was previously a young male who had simply been going to school... When one day he tripped and fell, snapping his neck. Then he awoke as Yamcha, way back in the days before Kid Goku. [Yamcha spin off manga.]

Goku Black simply sighed, then rushed forward, but was surprised as Yamcha punched him in the gut before he landed a blow, almost as if he'd anticipated the strike beforehand.

Yamcha followed up with a flurry of punches, kicks, and finished with a grab, tossing Black out of the ring, but Black caught himself mid air, before he hit the ground.

He was taken aback for a moment at just how strong this version of Yamcha was. Weren't all Yamcha's terrible!?

Black growled, and powered up, rushing back to Yamcha, who jumped back, firing off a huge Spirit Ball, which caught Black in the chest, making him crash into the ground.

Yamcha smirked. His tactical skill was paying off. However, Black scowled fiercely. He decided to get serious now.

He yelled, and blasted out huge energy waves at Yamcha, who could only just barely dodge, but was caught in a trap, as he now stood at the corner of the stage.

Black smirked, as he charged up a Black Kamehameha, firing it off as Yamcha dodged the last energy wave.

He threw out his hands, blocking the blast at first, obviously with much difficulty, as it was pushing him back. Black growled, putting more power into his blast, knocking Yamcha off his feet, causing him to get blasted into the ground outside the ring, a ring out.

Yamcha grunted, laying in a crater, bruised up and hurt. Black sighed.

"Foolish mortal... When I get my wish, you will know extinction." Black told him, as he flew back into the stadium, sitting back down.

Yamcha was carried off on a gurney, and would probably be in a quick recovery for a little while.

The next two opponents looked at each other, in the stadium. They flew up, landing on the stage as they descended.

 _ **The Ultimate Devil, Super Buuhan!**_

 _ **Versus**_

 _ **The Unbeatable Fusion, Gogeta!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tournament of Infinity**

 _ **Gogeta Versus Super Buuhan!**_

Raditz sat in the stand, with his group. They all leaned forward, as the two fighters now standing on the stage... Seemed... Dangerously close.

Majin Vegeta sat next to them, leaning with them, as he too was interested in this battle's outcome. There was just a huge layer of suspension in the air.

Goku Black, who had just finished his match, opened an eye, as he sat cross legged, in a meditation position. He too felt the very Saiyan blood inside him boil with anticipation.

Even Trunks, who had spent the entire tournament staring at Black, averted his eyes from his enemy, to look at the two fighters.

Mira stood at the entrance to the stadium, leaning against the wall, having come back during the last match. His own Saiyan cells compelled him to view this.

Even Cell and Freeza stopped their chitchatting to now stare down at the two warriors.

Hercule cowered, but his daughter Video giggled, blissfully unaware that her father wasn't joking around, putting up an act for her entertainment...

Recoome sat next to Meta Cooler, both warriors silent, even the previously flamboyant Ginyu Force member's attention was completely fixated on them.

And lastly, Nuova Shenron couldn't help but smile, as he heard the bell rung, and the fight began...

Gogeta and Buuhan simply looked at each other. Both warriors almost in a trance. Gotenks in the crowd, cheered on his father, calling out words of confidence. Even Zen-Oh Sama looked down at the two fighters, giggling with glee at the very prospect of their battle...

"You... Why do I feel as if I should know you... Or someone similar..." Buuhan told his opponent. Gogeta smiled.

"Same here... You seem strong, perhaps enough to take on me, the fusion who's power knows no limits..." Gogeta boasted. Buuhan scoffed. High up above, the Grand Priest dragged a cage with a cover on it towards the edge of the glass of the giant palace in the sky. He turned to the Omni King.

"I believe giving this devil the chance to see his most hated enemy in action will give him even more hunger, and even more determination within the Tournament." The Grand Priest said. Zeno, however, was ignoring him, staring down at the fighters with intense excitement.

The Grand Priest sighed, and pulled off the cover... And the demon within's eyes locked onto one being... Gogeta. Hatred burned in its yellow eyes. Hatred unlike any before... And then it began to laugh. Laugh crazily, more intense than any normal being would. The Devil himself laughed at his own imagination... And Janemba dreamed of the day he would kill Gogeta, and make his wish come true. The wish for a world of hell... A world forever burning in chaos.

"I'm gonna completely destroy you!" Buuhan yelled, as he raised his arms, clasping his hands, and slamming down towards Gogeta's head, and in response, Gogeta jumped backwards, dodging.

With a flip, Gogeta jumped back, firing off a Ki Ball at Buuhan, who growled, pulling his arms up and together, blocking the sphere of energy on his wristbands.

Gogeta looked at the pink menace dead seriously, as Buuhan scowled, and the two rushed at each other, throwing fists into their bodies, blowing them back.

Both opponents growled to themselves. It was time to kick it up a notch. Gogeta instant transmissioned behind Buuhan, kicking him in the back, chaining a Mad Dance combo, following up with a Punisher Drive, dominating the Pink Demon for a little while, until they kicked him down into the ground, and pulled their hands back, energy forming in their palms.

"Kame! Hame! Hame! Ha!" Gogeta fired off a huge Super Kamehameha, just as Buuhan crawled up from the crater in the tournament stage. The beam fired down right atop Buuhan, making the Majin scream in pain and rage, light flooding the area...

The stadiums crowd all gasped, air whipping past them as smoke filled the stage...

Gogeta sighed. He stayed in the air, waiting, as the smoke began to clear, And Buuhan was looking up at him, his outfit slightly ripped, his eyes full of annoyed frustration. Buuhan screamed in a rage.

"How... This is impossible! I am the strongest in the universe! I absorbed too many people... I won't let you beat me. I have three Saiyans and you have two. That means I'm better than you! And I have a Namekian as well! I will have my wish, a universe made of infinite candy!" Buuhan rushed up, meeting Gogeta in the face with a fist. Gogeta was taken aback by his speed for a moment, Buuhan's attack landing.

Buuhan started pummeling into Gogeta, his anger powering him up. He shot beams after beams, firing them into Gogeta's body, bruising him in various places. And then it happened.

Buuhan meshed his fists together, and slammed them into Gogeta's face. The fusion dropped out of the sky, landing on the stone pavement of the stage face down. Buuhan laughed, and spat out many Ghosts of himself, before flying down to stand above Gogeta.

"Its time to die." Buuhan smirked, as his ghosts all held up two fingers to their forehead, and began charging beams. Buuhan himself held up his arm, as a giant purple sphere radiated into existence there.

Gogeta groaned, face down in the dirt. He tried to get up, his arms struggling at first from the damage of the beam onslaught from before. He looked up at Buuhan, his right eye now a black eye.

"Take your best shot..." Gogeta spat. Buuhan laughed, and he let loose his giant sphere, which exploded into giant beams that rained down upon Gogeta, and his ghosts all let loose the Special Beam Canons they had been charging, firing into the energy where Gogeta stood, all attacks descending upon the fusion simultaneously.

Buuhan chuckled as he simply walked back, his ghosts fading back... He reached the edge of the stage, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Never turn your back on me."

Buuhan l gasped, turning around suddenly. And out of the smoke of the barrage of the attacks, walked out Gogeta... Covered in a rainbow aura, that had protected him. The aura converged all into his hand, the sparkles of pure soul energy condensing into an ultra powerful blast.

"How... What... What the hell are you? Who the hell are you!?" Buuhan screamed, backing up, but he could do so no further. He was on the edge of the stage.

Gogeta smirked as he walked through the smoke, his body bruised, beaten, and yet still strong.

"I am not Goku nor Vegeta... I am Gogeta! And this is the end for you!" Gogeta exclaimed, as he threw the Soul Punisher in his hand right at Buuhan, point blank. Buuhan screamed in agony, as his very soul was torn apart... And Gogeta won the match. The fusion smiled, as some in the crowd cheered for him. Actually, only Gotenks did. The rest just stared at him threateningly. They knew his power now... And they knew how much of a threat he was.

Gogeta walked up to his son, who held out a Senzu Bean for his father, Gogeta smiling and taking the beam, his damage completely recovered. He sat down, relaxing after such a taxing battle...

And the next two opponents stood up...

 _ **Trunks Versus Supervillain Mira!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Supervillain Mira Versus Dragonball Super Trunks!**_

The two new opponents made their way to the stage. Trunks and Mira.

In the stadium, Majin Vegeta crossed his arms. He knew this was his son, so he rooted for Trunks to win. Freeza saw Trunks, and narrowed his eyes.

"The Super Saiyan Swordsman... I hope his enemy kills him terribly slow." Freeza muttered. Cell chuckled, sitting next to him.

Trunks and Mira simply stood there for the longest time. Almost like they were analyzing each other. Then Trunks immediately went Super Saiyan, and rushed at the Android from the Demon Realm.

Mira simply let him close the gap, lifting his hand at the perfect moment and letting Trunks slam his own face into Mira's fist, the best timing possible. Mira followed up on the dazed boy with a flurry of fist work, his hands pummeling into Trunks' chest and torso.

Trunks was completely taken aback, sent into the ground like an amateur. Mira only seemed as emotionless as he always had been. In this Mira's timeline, he did not have the luxury of emotion, and as such, his wish was to have them. To have freewill. To experience pain, fear, anger, and joy. But Trunks fought to bring back his mother. Gohan. The others who he had never met in his timeline... And to stop Goku Black.

Trunks stood up, going Super Saiyan Two. He pulled out his sword, and got into a defensive stance, as if saying that Mira should now go. Mira did not. He stood there, looking blank as ever. Trunks growled, and then flew forward, and slashed his sword down into Mira's face... Only to have it break on Mira's skin, the blades metal shattering like glass, making Trunks drop the blade.

He gasped, and backed away, suddenly afraid of this creature he was now fighting.

Mira looked down at the shorter boy.

"... Trunks. The death of your mother by Black's hand was tragic. You have my condolences." Mira said to him. Trunks growled, the mention of his mothers death a fresh wound.

"What do you know of tragedy? Of pain? Of my suffering!?" Trunks spat. Mira looked for a moment, almost saddened, as if he could feel it, although he could not.

"... That I would give anything to feel it." Mira slammed his fist into Trunks' gut, making the swordsman double down in pain.

Mira kicked Trunks in the face while he was down, making him fly up in the air. While in the air, Mira rushed forward and grabbed Trunks, flipping his body to face the sky, as Mira lifted him up.

Trunks was dazed, taken aback by this things power. Whatever this Mira had been through, he was far stronger than Trunks now. Mira's knee lifted off the ground. For a moment, Trunks didn't know what was going on. Then he realized what was about to happen.

But it was too late. Mira slammed Trunks down into his kneecap, the shattering of his spine could be heard by everyone in the stadium, gathering flinched reactions from all around. Mira let Trunks fall to the ground.

Trunks couldn't even let out a scream of pain. All he could do was hyperventilate, his spine broken, he couldn't feel his legs, and he would probably never walk again. Mira looked down at him, emotionless as always, compassion or empathy impossible to get from him. Trunks looked up at him, as Mira began to walk away, to where Trunks sword's remains were. He picked up the shattered pieces of the sword, as Trunks started to crawl, his hands pulling him along.

"I have... To beat... You... To kill... Black... I have to..." Trunks muttered, as he desperately fought against unconsciousness. He felt the burden of his entire ruined world on his shoulders. He had to win, for all those who had died before him, who had lost their own battles... He had to win to defeat an even greater evil!

Mira sighed, as he turned around, holding all the pieces of Trunks sword. He walked over to Trunks, and stuffed them in the sheath. Trunks looked up at him, trying to mutter something. He raised his hand, trembling from the sheer effort. His eyes began to water, as the situation began to finally sit with him.

He was not going to win. Mira was in a completely other league than him. It was actually unfair. And as his eyes began to water, Trunks gave one last sigh, as his head rolled back, his eyes closing as tears rolled down his cheeks, falling prey to the stress his body put on him, going unconscious...

Mira sighed, and walked off the stage, going to sit back down, as medics rushed out and put Trunks on a gurney, carrying the poor boy out of the entire tournament...

For a whole minute, nobody stood up. Nobody said anything. What was there to say, after that? The sheer beating, and the cruelty of that match was unparalleled for what most of anyone had seen.

After a while, the next two fighters finally stood up, and made their way to the stage...

 _ **Nuova Shenron Versus Raditz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuova Shenron VS Raditz!**_

Raditz looked around at his family and friends that joined him to support him in the tournament. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Chi Chi, and a young Kid Gohan.

"You got this, brother!" Goku smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Chi Chi nodded at him, in respect.

"Just remember your wish... Keep it on your mind always. Let it drive your will to surpass all others in this tournament." Piccolo told him.

"Now get out there and kick some ass, Raditz!" Krillin cheered. Kid Gohan nodded, smiling at the Saiyan.

"Yeah! Go get him, Uncle Raditz! You can do it!" The child encouraged. Raditz laughed, and nodded.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to win... Not just this match, but the whole tournament. And then... You'll finally get to meet your real parents, Kakar-I mean Goku." He smiled down at his sitting brother, who nodded in response. Raditz turned around, and started walking down the stadium seats.

"Raditz wait." A voice behind him called out. Raditz turned around. It was Majin Vegeta, another fighter in the tournament, who had yet to go.

"... I know we're technically enemies in this tournament, but... In my timeline, you didn't live on like you did in yours... And I just wanted to say... I'm sorry, for all the bullshit I put you through." Vegeta said to him, making the other Saiyan smile.

"Now get out there and win, so we can fight later on." Vegeta smirked, waving at him before sitting back down. Raditz nodded, turning back around and running down the stadium, and jumping onto the stage.

Nouva Shenron, his opponent, stood up. He had no one to surround him. No family, no friends. His Shenron brothers did not care for him to come support him in this tournament. And he knew the Z-Fighters of his universe would not either. He was their enemy, after all. And that is what his wish will change. He will wish to completely remove the negative energy inside him. To lose the urge to kill those who took advantage of the Dragon balls... To become a good person.

He walked down to the stage, getting up on the slightly damaged ground. Raditz and Nuova looked at each other. Their fiery wills mirrored in each others eyes. Both fighters knew, right then and there... That the other would not give up, until their very last breath...

And that was when the bell to fight was rung.

Raditz and Nuova immediately rushed at each other, fists vanishing in mid air, colliding with each other rapidly, knuckles slamming together.

Raditz kicked upward, but Nouva stepped back to evade, his hands slapping together, opening up to face his palms towards the Saiyan, blasting him with a huge fiery ball.

It hit Raditz point blank, right on the chest, cracking his armor and burning him pretty badly on the neck, and singeing some of his preposterously proportioned hair.

The blast made Raditz hit the ground, and Nuova used this opportunity to jump on him, clawing at his armor, tearing through the armor like paper, his claws ripping through Raditz's skin, making the Saiyan scream in pain and push Nuova off of him.

Nouva landed on his butt, as Raditz placed a hand on the slash mark that now stretched across his chest on his ruined armor. Blood dripped from the wound, through Raditz's fingers.

The Saiyan growled, and stood up, as Nouva did the same, and rushed forward, grabbing Nuova by the wings, making the Shenron gasp, and pulled, while placing a foot on his back. Nuova screamed in pain, as Raditz grunted, pulling with all his might. Nouva was in too much excruciating pain to do anything.

"... Kaiôken... Kaiôken times Three!" Raditz yelled, as he pulled on Nuova's wings. The intense red aura blasted around Raditz, his muscle bulking up, as the wings he held onto... Were ripped from Nuova's shoulder blades, blood splattering everywhere.

Nouva fell down, flopping, as he began to hyperventilate from the sheer pain, begging for air he did not really need.

Raditz threw his wings to side, and stomped on Nuova's skull, bashing the Shenrons face into the pavement below. Nuova started trying to get up, but Raditz began stomping on his head repeatedly, making the Shenron only keep getting pushed down. Nouva growled. His face was bruised his wings gone.

A giant blast of flames suddenly exploded from Nuova, blasting Raditz back, making the Saiyan land on the stage's corner, as Nuova got up, encased in supreme heat. He began to walk towards the Saiyan, who tried getting up, only for the wound he suffered earlier, the one on his chest, to explode in pain, made even worse by his use of the Kaioken.

As Raditz stayed down, in tremendous pain, Nuova stood above him, raising his hands, charging up a huge blast of supernova heat, and threw it down at Raditz, who tried blocking, but the heat burned him too badly. It exploded right on top of him, and scorched most of his body, burn marks searing on his flesh. They'd probably scar, never again being the pale pink shade of normal skin.

Raditz groaned in pain as the smoke cleared, obviously his wounds restricting his movement. But he rolled, flipping to lay on his chest, and placed his arms in the pushup position, his tendons and muscles screeching in pain as they pushed him upward. Raditz finally stood up, as Nuova approached him from behind.

"... You fought well... But I can't lose this. I can't... I can't be this anymore. The feeling of rage... The thirst of revenge. The pleasure of murder... I don't want to feel that anymore... So I will win this tournament, and wish to remove the darkness rooted in my heart." Nuova told Raditz, as the Saiyan panted, turned away from him. Raditz let out a chuckle, and muttered something under his breath.

"Suh... Merr..."

"What was that?" Nuova asked, placing a hand on Raditz's shoulder.

"I said..." Raditz began to turn, as he spoke.

"SUMMER BREAK!" Raditz yelled, as the powerful Ki orb he held in his hand was revealed, and he placed the orb right on Nuova's chest, before placing one hand on the dragon's shoulder, and flipping over him, the movements taking Nuova by complete surprise. The orb exploded, right in Nuova's face and chest, the explosion the size of a supernova, as the Summer Break Orb was extremely condensed ball of energy.

Raditz turned around to face Nuova, clenching a fist. Nuova did the same, the blast having hurt the dragon really bad, leaving a giant wound on his chest, bruised purple. The Shenron turned around, throwing his fist at the same time Raditz threw his. Their knuckles connected with their targets, slugging into the others face.

Both warriors opened their fists, and grabbed the others face, Raditz's fingers squeezing into Nuova's skull, as Nuova's claws cut into Raditz's face. Both fighters yelled in pain, tightening their grip on the other. Blood began to roll down Nuova's fingers as his claws dug into Raditz's skull. It was obvious he was going to kill Raditz... Until the sound of energy blasting through flesh rung throughout the entire stadium.

Raditz's other hand was placed on Nuova's chest, right where the newest hole was. Nuova gasped, as he let go of the Saiyan, his arm dropping, revealing the enraged face of the Z-Fighter. And then... Both warriors fell down on their sides, laying next to each other, as they panted and strained for breath, Raditz's Kaiôken deactivating.

"You... You did it... You won..." Nuova said, as he and Raditz began to whisper...

"Yeah... I... I'm sorry... You... You deserved the wish, but... I want... I wanna see my mother and father again..." Raditz replied, a tone of true sadness in his voice. Nuova smiled.

"No... The one who deserved the victory was you... Because you're a good person..." As he spoke, Nuova's eyes began to shed tears, rolling down his cheek.

"And I... I am not..." Nuova muttered, as he closed his eyes, his body beginning to burn, fire spreading throughout his form, smoke rising, as the Shenron of the Sun, the Shenron formed from the wish of the Demon King, the Spirit of the Four Star Dragon Ball... Faded, turning to ash...

Raditz laid there, as Nuova Shenron died, looking up at the blue sky... He smiled.

"... And you deserve to be a good person..." Were his last words, as he let his fatigue and exhaustion take over, slipping into unconsciousness. A group of medics ran out and put Raditz on a gurney, carrying him out of the tournament stage for now. There would be time for his recovery, as more and more battles progressed...


	7. Chapter 7

Hercule gulped nervously. He was up next. He turned to the group that was getting up.

"Hey Goku, could you take care of my daughter while I go fight? Keep an eye on her." Hercule asked. Goku turned to him.

"Well we're gonna go see Raditz, so if you're okay with letting her go..." Goku told him. Hercule sighed.

 _Well... I was hoping they'd take her away so she doesn't see my giant flop..._

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Be on your best behavior, okay Videl?" He looked down at his daughter, who looked up at him.

"Umm... Okay Daddy. Good luck in your fight!" Videl smiled and got up, walking over to the group of Z-Fighters. They all began to walk away as a group, and since he was another kid she could talk to, Videl found herself talking to Gohan.

"Hey. I'm Videl. Nice to meet you!" Videl greeted her new friend with a smile. Gohan nervously bit his lip.

"I'm Gohan... Its nice to meet you too..." Gohan replied, anxious. Videl looked him over, and giggled.

"You got cool hair." She commented. Gohan blushed, this was actually his first interaction with a girl.

"Thanks... You're hair is pretty..." Gohan complimented back. The two talked to themselves as they left the arena to go see Raditz in the infirmary.

Hercule sighed, and turned back to the stage, walking up on it. His opponent, Recoome, was already up there.

"I'm Recoome! And I'm gonna bring back the Ginyu Force! My buddies are counting on me!" The bell rung to fight, as Recoome struck his infamous pose. Hercule sighed.

"Well... I have a daughter, and all I want to wish for is that she can live a long happy life, never unsatisfied!" Hercule exclaimed.

"I won't give up! I'm the Champ, Mr. Satan!" He threw his arms up. Recoome raised an eyebrow, and started walking over.

"And you're gonna lose! I won't let anyone, I repeat, ANYONE get in the way of making my baby girl happy!" He roared, running forward to attack Hercule...

And then it commenced... The most epic, longest fight in the tournament! The one that supercedes all before it! The greatest battle to ever come out of a work of fic-

Recoome's fist launched into Hercule's gut, and the man was sent flying into the air, skyrocketed, far above the arena, and he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"I... I'm blasting off..." Hercule yelled, as he sped out of sight, a glitter in the sky. Recoome burrowed his eyebrows, scowling.

"Recoome has heard that before... But where? Eh. Recoome doesn't care." The red haired bimbo turned around and walked off the stage, going back to sit down...

Next up were Freeza and Cell. They sat next to each other, standing up in unison. They walked down the stadium together, stride in perfect sync.

"Well... It was fun, while it lasted. But now it seems that I'll have to destroy you..." Freeza bragged, as they made up the stage, climbing up. Cell scoffed.

"Wrong, Freeza. I will win. And I will prove to all of time and all of space... That I am truly perfect!" Cell taunted, as he walked to one end, and Freeza the other. The bell rung.

"Well? Transform into this so called new form you've been given. The one that will defeat Goku... The one you've trained for months to achieve." Cell asked. Freeza smirked.

"You're funeral..." He chuckled, and then spread his arms, powering up, a golden aura surrounding him. He began to transform, a golden light blinding those who looked directly at it. And finally...

"I have achieved the pinnacle of evolution. I am stronger than even a God..." Golden Freeza laughed, the new color an insult to the very form that defeated him, so long ago. Cell merely smirked.

"You want to know something, Freeza? I too... Have been training. Much longer than you, in fact. Three years. And I was granted a gift by the Supreme Kai's, in return they would be allowed to live... They unlocked... My perfect potential!" Cell roared, as power exploded off him, generating the same light that Freeza had. And then... His new form was revealed. Golden, Red, and Green. This new Cell was beyond perfect... Ascended Perfect Cell.

"I am the perfect being... And you die today, Freeza!" Cell laughed. Freeza gasped, backing away for a moment. Cell put two of his fingers together, and as Freeza growled, rushing at him, Cell launched a Special Beam Cannon, the speed too much for Freeza to deal with. It split through his skull, making the tyrant drop dead, rolling over to Cell's feet. Cell sighed as he looked down at him.

"... You helped create me, so... Be proud that your cells make up some of the perfect being... Be proud that you apart of me, Freeza." He stomped on Freeza's head, going right through, the shockwave obliterating the entire skull, leaving no remains but blood. Cell walked off the stage, and sat down. Meta Cooler looked at him.

"... I will kill you for that. He was my brother." The mechanical menace said. Cell just smiled.

"I invite the challenge... Anytime, Cooler." He laughed, then looked up at the two next fighters...

"Well where's the second one?" He asked, as Majin Vegeta made his way to the stage. No one was standing. Everyone here had already gone... Then a bright light flashed down, and on the stage, appeared... A cage. Its door opened, and as Majin Vegeta stepped up on the stage, he frowned at what he was met with... As the devil itself, Janemba, stepped out of his cage.

"... After I kill you... I will kill the fusion..." Janemba spoke, taking everyone by surprise. His voice was intimidating, and every word seemed laced with malice, nothing could be more demonic. Vegeta smiled.

"... Kill me? I'm afraid you're not going to... Because I'm going to stomp you into nothingness." The Saiyan Prince threatened.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Majin Vegeta Versus Janemba!_**

Janemba growled, as he and Vegeta stood opposite on the stage.

The bell rang, and both fighters got low to the ground in a stance, rushing at each other, not holding back.

At the infirmary, Goku and the other Z-Fighters that came with Raditz, as well as Videl, all sat around Raditz as he lay in bed. Krillin pulled out a bag, and from the bag, a senzu bean, which he handed to Raditz.

"Thanks. Give some senzu to the others here, too." Raditz said, after he ate the bean. Krillin nodded, and walked around the room, giving senzu beans to Yamcha and Trunks, the two other fighters getting patched up.

"... You said the bean heals... Why can I not still feel my legs..." Trunks groaned, as he tried to move, but his legs just didn't react, hanging like useless sticks. Krillin sighed.

"They can't heal massive damage like that... All Senzu beans really do is hurry up the healing process of your body. But your spine... Well its broken. Permanently." Krillin explained. Trunks sighed, defeated.

"Just get me in a wheelchair..." He ordered.

Back at the fight, Vegeta and Janemba panted, Vegeta having massive cuts all over him. He was bleeding pretty badly, while Janemba was seemingly doing pretty okay, only with a few seeable bruises.

"You won't win... The Grand Priest has collected the minds of those killed in the tournament, and has given me their intellect... Freeza and Buuhan... Although Nuova Shenron was killed, his spirit seems to have gone elsewhere, where the Priest has yet to see..." Janemba explained why he could speak, and think clearly.

"So, Prince Vegeta, I will not lose. I will not make the same mistake I made with that fusion! I will not fall prey to a Soul Punisher, or any other attack!" The devil roared, powering up, raising his sword with both hands, and rushing forward, he slashed down into Vegeta's face.

But at the last moment, Vegeta's hands sprung out and held the blade back mere centimeters from his face. Vegeta struggled with effort, sweat and blood dripping down his dark blue outfit. He scowled at Janemba.

"This is where you're wrong... You will be defeated... By me!" Vegeta yelled, as his hair began to spark, the yellow lighting up with even more energy. His screams continued, as Vegeta's power exploded, blasting Janemba back. He clenched his fists, exerting all his power outward... His hair elongating. When he was done, his new form exerted so much power, his aura was permanently around him.

Super Saiyan Three Majin Vegeta!

Janemba was taken aback at first, allowing Vegeta to rush in, and punch the devil in his gut, making Janemba crumble to the ground for a moment.

Vegeta grabbed him by the horns, and slammed his face into his knee, and then bent his horns out of shape, making the demon scream in pain.

Vegeta covered Janemba's mouth, and snapped his neck, before raising his other hand and firing a huge Big Bang Attack, wiping out the corpse of Janemba. Vegeta panted, as he powered down, going to his knee for a minute.

As the fight ended, Raditz, the people he came with, Yamcha, and Trunks all came back out to the stadium. Yamcha was pushing Trunks' wheelchair. They made their way to their seats, as Vegeta too, walked back over to where he was sitting before. Since Krillin saw that Vegeta was in a pretty bad shape, he offered him a Senzu Bean, which Vegeta gladly took, swallowing it down and healing his body.

The preliminaries were finally over! And now, the second round could begin! The winner of the first match stood up, along with the winner of the second, both fighters making their way to the arena...

 _ **Fifth Form Meta Cooler VS Goku Black!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cooler VS Goku Black**

Trunks growled, uneasy in his seat. His look of hatred burned into Black, but the man with the face of Goku did not react. He didn't even look at Trunks. His eyes were on the prey that stepped into his ring. The machine.

Meta Cooler, this one in the dreaded Fifth form Cooler achieved, stepped up to Black.

"You might as well surrender and leave the stage. Because I'm gonna kill you." Meta Cooler smirked, placing each of his hands on his hips. Black looked at him.

"... I took a risk with that human... A risk I will not take with you. You're going to die. Fast." Black powered up, rushing at Meta Cooler, giving him not enough time to react, kicking him in the head.

Cooler grunted, taking a step back from the blow, as Black started slamming his fists into the metal alien, denting and blowing him back, before Cooler exploded in a ball of energy, energy spouting out of him, blowing Black back a few meters, ripping some of his Gi.

"Impossible... You forced my Explosion... No one is that powerful! I'll kill you!" Cooler yelled, as his body repaired itself, and the mechanical warrior flew forward, only to be blown back by Black's fist, which tore through his face.

Cooler stumbled, and Black smirked, drawing his hands back, and charging his signature attack.

"No mortal can possibly take on the power of my base form!" He laughed, as he blasted his Black Kamehameha right into Cooler, completely obliterating the poor machine...

"Easy... Especially for a God..." He chuckled, as he walked off the stage, Trunks' eyes never having left him...

 **Supervillain Mira VS Gogeta!**

The next two fighters stood up. The Bio Android, Mira, that crippled Trunks, and the Fusion, Gogeta. But when they both stood in front of each other, Gogeta raised his hand, and made the person ringing the bell stop before he did.

"... This battle need not be fought. Mira, was it?" He looked at Mira, who simply nodded.

"Your wish... Was to be able to feel, correct? To be able to feel emotion, feel sadness, joy, and anger?" Gogeta asked. Mira once more, gave nothing but a simple nod. Gogeta smiled, raising his hand, and generating a large portion of Soul Energy, much like a Soul Punisher. He pushed the energy into Mira.

"Then feel... As I give you a soul." He said, and Mira gasped, shining with a bright light, before the light died down. He looked exactly the same. But then he smiled. Then he frowned. He looked around.

"What... What is this? What... What am I experiencing!?" He yelled, looking back at Gogeta. Gogeta smiled.

"Emotion, Mira. You're experiencing emotion." He defined the feeling for Mira. He pat him on the arm as he walked up to him. Mira looked down, confused, them smiled and laughed. He gasped, and covered his mouth.

"What... What just happened!?" He looked at Gogeta, like a lost puppy. Gogeta laughed, and shook his head in amusement.

"You're feeling joy, I'm betting. Happiness." Gogeta said. Mira turned around, and looked at everyone in the crowd, everyone was mind of looking at him like most anyone would, like he was weird.. He gulped, then turned back, looking nervous and afraid.

"Why are they looking at me like that? And why do I feel..."

"Ashamed. Embarrassed. Etc etc, that's probably what you're feeling. So you're a shy guy, huh?" Gogeta chuckled, making some in the crowd laugh a bit.

Mira looked down, and then saw Trunks. He looked at him, and he seemed... Stressed out, he was remembering what he'd done to the man.

"Now you're feeling regret." Gogeta saw the look on his face. He raised a hand, and sent out more Soul Energy, which went into Trunks.

"Heal." Was all he said, and Trunks' eyes went wide, as he suddenly stood back up.

"I can stand again! Thanks, Ummm... Mr. Gogeta?" He looked at Gogeta with grateful eyes. Gogeta shrugged.

"Just go over and apologize, Mira. You might even make a friend." He chuckled, and Mira went to walk over, and it was clear: The match would not happen. Gogeta won by default... And the next two people had to go up. And well...

 **Raditz VS Recoome!**

It was kind of a shit show. The moment Recoome came at Raditz, the Saiyan merely back handed Recoome out of the ring, knocking the poor guy out...

Zeno pouted up in his little castle.

"That last match was boring... The next one better be good!" He yelled. The Grand Priest chuckled.

"I'm sure you're going to be entertained by this reunion, My Lord..." The Grand Priest gestured to the new opponents standing on the stage, and a look of gleeful excitement lit up in Zeno's eyes...

Because Cell and Vegeta were staring at each other, perhaps the hardest fought battle about to start...


	10. Chapter 10

**Majin Vegeta VS Perfect Cell**

Zeno smiled giddy as a child. The Grand Priest even couldn't stop a smile from forming on his own face. This battle was going to be hype. The rematch of the era. Cell facing once more against Vegeta. Both having gotten stronger... The question was...

"Who... Who will win?" Gotenks couldn't help but ask, as his father, Gogeta sat next to him. Gogeta chuckled.

"Well... Cell seemed strong enough to one shot Golden Freeza... But this wasn't True Golden Freeza, it was the one with the stamina issue... And Majin Vegeta seems to have gotten good Zenkai Boosts from his previous fights, so... Its really up in the air. With his Super Saiyan Three Form, who knows how strong he is... But if I had to put my money on someone... It would be Vegeta. Cell has been in that Ascended state since he killed Freeza... And he doesn't realize... How badly its draining him..." Gogeta explained. They looked at Ascended Cell, who was Golden and Red.

The bell rung, and both fighters kept there position, staring at the other.

"Well, Prince? Shouldn't you power up to that long haired form? You'll need it to combat me!" Cell chuckled. Vegeta smirked.

"You're right... But not for long. You're an idiot Cell... Your form is draining your power like crazy. Even more than his new form drained Freeza." Vegeta said, and he powered up, going into Super Saiyan Three.

Cell scoffed, and rushed forward, engaging in battle. He threw a few fists at Vegeta, who slammed his own fists into Cell's, to block.

Their fists and feet collided, as punches and kicks were thrown, and the fighting went on, for a long time. Back to back clashes, blows to the body, bruises and fractured bones, only one of them healing, but that same person's power was going down drastically, and Vegeta was pushing him back, towards the edge of the ring.

Vegeta leapt back, and started blasting at Cell, as Cell surrounded himself with an energy barrier, and drew his hands back. Vegeta smirked, and did the same, in a different position.

"Kame..." Cell started,

"Galick..." Vegeta started,

"Hame..." Cell continued,

"Gun..." Vegeta continued,

"Ha!" Cell shouted, as he fired at Vegeta, the exact same time Vegeta yelled,

"Fire!" And both beams, a Perfect Kamehameha, and a Super Galick Gun shot towards each other, colliding into a giant ball of energy, one beam blue, one red.

Vegeta and Cell both yelled, powering up to their absolute full strength, as they threw their power into the beam struggle. They both stood there, for minutes, agonizing themselves to their limits, putting so much power into the giant beams.

"Hey... Vegeta..." Cell struggled to say. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Guess what I learned... From Goku?" He smirked, as he suddenly vanished, and appeared behind Vegeta, the entire beam struggle vanishing, as Cell's leg slammed into Vegeta's tailbone, making him gasp in pain.

"Remember this? When I broke you before?" Cell teased, as he grabbed Vegeta's head before he fell, and he kept slamming his leg into Vegeta's spine rapidly, torturing the Saiyan Prince.

Cell dropped Vegeta, and he crumbled to the ground, as Cell placed a foot on his ass, and pushed him into the stage dirt. Vegeta groaned in pain, but was unable to get up.

"Well well, Vegeta. Seems like that power draining never did happen, did it?" Cell laughed, as in his Ascended form, he was incredibl-

He reverted back to his normal Perfect form.

"Oh... Shit..." Cell's eyes widened, as he looked down, and Vegeta began to stand up, turning around, with a smirk on his face.

"Cell..."

"Yes, Prince?"

"Have you ever heard the tale of idiot bug that tried to take down the lion, utterly failing to do so?"

"... No..."

"Well you're about to."

Vegeta grabbed Cell by the neck, and slammed his face into his knee, and then slammed his elbow into Cell's spine, and kicked him up as he came down, and then rushed upward, slamming his foot into his spine and going down with Cell, as Vegeta literally rode him downwards, making the Bio Android crash into the ground, as Vegeta stood on his back.

Vegeta pulled Cell up, and started pummeling his fists into Cell.

Cell was frustrated, and his face reflected that. Vegeta smirked and took pride in that reaction. He started slamming even harder, throwing all he had, when Cell screamed two words and a red aura blasted Vegeta back...

"KAIÔKEN!" Cell smirked, and stood up right. Vegeta slid to a halt, and clenched his fists in anger.

"Times... Let's see... How about Fiv-" He suddenly doubled over, spitting up blood, and his entire body began to tremble, and waves of something made his skin burst up, like something inside was about to come out. Cell got on his hands and knees, as he screamed in agony.

"What... What the fuck is happening to me!?" Cell yelled. Vegeta just laughed, powering down.

"You idiot... Do you want to know why the Namekian has never once used the Kaiôken technique? Because his healing, when mixed with such a physically altering move, only makes the effects worsen. And who's cells give you that healing?" Vegeta taunted, as he walked up to Cell, and placed a boot on his head, as Cell was in torment.

"But even this... I'm sure this is not just the Namekian Healing. Think of all the different, unique cells inside you. You're not even one being, really. And because of all those cells... The Kaiôken is extremely damaging to you." Vegeta said, as he slammed Cell's head down, making him scream out in agony, as his eyes exploded, blood spurting from his head, as the Kaiôken destroyed him.

"You could even say-" Cell exploded, a giant burst of energy exploding from him, and Vegeta was thrown back into the ground, laying in a crater. He sighed, dusted himself off, and got up. He walked over to the spot Cell exploded, blood and different things laying around, even an eyeball.

"-That it was your perfection that killed you." Vegeta laughed, as he extended out a hand, and blasted what remained of Cell into oblivion, walking off the stage in triumph.

The second round was over. The Semi Finals were about the begin... And the first match? Well... As Goku Black stood up to walk onto the stage for his match... So did his opponent, the unsurmountable fusion himself, Gogeta...


	11. Chapter 11

**Gogeta VS Goku Black!**

"Well... Hello." Gogeta nodded at Black. Black merely scowled, and did not reply. Gogeta sighed, and placed his hands on his hips.

"So... No talking... We're just gonna duke it out? Not even gonna trash talk before the fight?" Gogeta asked, chuckling. Black's scowl deepened.

"Fight? You think... This will be a fight? ... This is going to be a massacre." Black said. Gogeta smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He laughed, and Black rushing forward, throwing his fist at Gogeta, knocking him right in the jaw, taking the fusion aback for a moment at his speed. Black was not playing around. His last opponents were weaklings, but this was a fusion, and even Black wasn't arrogant enough to think this would be a cakewalk.

Gogeta growled, and slammed his fist into Black's gut, and Black slammed his own fist into Gogeta's gut. They both traded blows, and slammed into each other, Gogeta in his Super Saiyan Form, for he could not or rather never needed to, switch out of that form, and Goku Black in base.

As the fight commenced, Majin Vegeta found himself... Rather perplexed by Mira.

"What... What's he doing?" Vegeta asked. Trunks sighed, as he stood next to him, both out of the arena for now, as they had gone to get something to eat.

"The kids... Got him to do... The chicken dance." Trunks answered.

And indeed, Mira, Gohan, and Videl were all playing around, Mira doing the chicken dance, making the little kids laugh. Raditz walked over to the father and son, holding a bag from a Fast Food joint.

"Well since Gogeta gave him a soul... You could say he was born just five minutes ago." Raditz chuckled, handing Vegeta and Trunks their share of the food.

"Come on kids, enough playing with Mira, we have food to eat!' Chi Chi called from a nearby table, where she, Goku, and Krillin sat. Gohan and Videl ran over to them, as Mira jogged to Raditz, Vegeta, and Trunks.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Mira?" Raditz asked, as he walked up.

"Nope. I don't need to eat. I don't... Really have organs." He laughed awkwardly. Trunks frowned.

"Spoken like a true Android..." He muttered, biting into his food. Mira looked at him ashamed.

"Yeah... I was created by a Scientist from the Demon Realm. A woman named Towa... A recent scuffle with the Masked Saiyan she kept as a slave sent me away from her... Although ever since I've been separated from her, I don't feel her control over me anymore." Mira explained. Piccolo walked up behind him.

"And what's this boost you have? This strange type of evil ki..." Piccolo asked, tapping the Infinity symbol on his forehead as Mira turned around. Mira sighed.

"Its a boost from Towa. She gave it to me to help fight off... Special people." He said special people with a... Dark tone, signaling not to ask about it. He didn't want to mess with time so badly as before.

Vegeta took a deep sigh.

"Hey Raditz, where's our drinks?" He asked. Raditz slapped himself on the head.

"Sorry! I forgot to ask earlier. What do you guys want?" Before anyone could answer, a groaning sound alerted them all to the man walking into the place.

"... Ugh... That did not make the champ seem so champ like..." Hercule walked into the resting area, bruised and battered. Videl ran over to her dad from her seat.

"Daddy! I had been wondering where you had gone! Where were you!?" Videl questioned her father. Hercule chuckled as he pat Videl on the head, and sat in a seat nearby.

"Uhhhh... Your father had to uhh... Go save the city from some criminal... And uhh... Yeah. I had to forfeit the tournament, sorry." He pulled that excuse out of his ass. Videl giggled.

"Well now with you out, that makes the tournament more exciting. After all, now I don't know the winner. Teehee!" She laughed. Mira looked at everyone a little weirded out. He leaned towards Vegeta.

"Does she not know how powerful everyone els-" Vegeta interrupted the Bio Android,

"Just... Don't say anything." Vegeta told him. Mira shrugged and gave up.

Back at the fight, Gogeta and Black were slamming into each other really hard. Fists and feet collided with faces, and sides. And then their knuckles both crashed into one another, one fist each. Energy exploded and blew them both back, a smirk on their faces.

Both fighters drew back their hands.

Both fighters began to say the same thing...

"Ka..."

"Mae..."

"Ha..."

"Mae..."

"HAA!"

As both warriors launched their attacks, Goku Black firing his Black Kamehameha, and Gogeta his Super Kamehameha, both screamed out, their power blasting the arena stage to smithereens. Their blasts met in a giant blast of energy, creating a huge beam struggle.

Yamaha and Gotenks, literally the only people in the crowd at the moment, are pushed from the seats, blown far back.

Even the gang currently relaxing and eating, over with Hercule, Raditz, etc etc, all see the blast and feel the wind push some of them away, making them skid on the concrete.

Vegeta stared, a terrible memory coming back to him... As the blasts struggling reminded him of Cell and Gohan's, when the Teenager Gohan had achieved Super Saiyan Two, and Perfect Cell had come back with a Zenkai Boost.

Gogeta and Black pushed their arms forward, both taking steps towards each other. Gogeta and Black kept walking, their muscles straining and their sweat being blown off before it even drops from their body. Power clashed against power, as both men walked into each other, until their hands just barely had yet to meet, energy like a volcano spitting from them, each screaming to raise their power.

And then it stopped. The energy ceased, and both warriors looked at each other, their hands falling to their sides. They panted, both seeming extremely tired.

"You know... With Goku's body... I'm surprised you're this powerful, against a fusion like me." Gogeta said, with a chuckle. Black scowled.

"I am a God, fusion. There is nothing more powerful." He taunted. Gogeta smirked.

"Then stop with the act, and let's power up." He said, standing straight up, his hard breathing ceasing. He seemed perfectly fine, as if the past minute of fighting hadn't made him exert much. Black immediately smirked and did the same. They hadn't used much power after all.

Both fighters walked back to the edge of the stage.

"What I'm about to unleash... I've shown no one else... The true radiance of a God..." Black muttered. Gogeta scoffed.

"I've never had to pull this out. Ever. But I'll do it... For you." He smirked at Black, and the Evil Goku returned the gesture with a smirk of his own.

The fighters that had been blown back, Yamcha and Gotenks, scrambled back to their seats, as Raditz and his crew finally returned, Vegeta, Mira, and Hercule with them.

"Prepare yourself, Goku Black! I'm Gogeta! And your about to meet your end, at the hands of a Super Saiyan Three!" Gogeta yelled, as he powered up, and below him, the ground began to shake and tremble terribly, as the air became electrified, lightning striking down nearby, as Gogeta's hair began to gro-

Everyone gasped. And I mean everyone. Even Zeno himself. Gogeta too. As the storm just stopped. Even Black looked surprised, taking a step back. Gogeta's face was nothing but pure shock, as he looked down...

At the red blade now coming out of his chest.

Behind the fusion, a laugh sounded from his killer, as the blade ripped upward, blood spouting everywhere as Gogeta was slashed in half from the chest up.

"No! Gogeta!" Mira yelled, his eyes flaring up with intense rage. Janemba stepped forward, from behind Gogeta, as his body fell on the ground, dead. Gotenks screamed in rage, rushing forward at Janemba, but the Devil merely jumped up, stabbing Gotenks right through the forehead and brain, as the child stupidly flew by.

"Now... The fusion is dead. The only threat I ever had... Gone. And while some of the participants died, I absorbed their essence and made their power my own..." He smirked, turning to Mira.

"But I need something else." He extended a hand, and the evil chaotic aura from Mira left him, going into Janemba. Janemba's body suddenly adapted, changing, as it appeared to add on Meta Coolers thighs and biceps, Cells wrists, hands, shins, and feet, and Golden Freeza's tail along with his face color pattern. Even Freeza's Chest Bubble thing, was put onto this new Janemba. Spots appeared all over the evolving Janemba, as he grew even more powerful. And then, his entire skin went dark, as a chaotic aura surrounded him, an Infinity Symbol appearing on his forehead, his chest, his hands, and his feet.

"And now... I'm not Janemba anymore. No, no... You can call me..." He smirked, evilly, his eyes pulsing black with chaotic power.

"Supervillain."

But as Supervillain admired his new form, Black stepped forward.

"You know what I find even more disgusting than a mortal?" Black asked, as he spread his heads out. His powerful aura suddenly blasted pink, and his hair shined so brightly, it blinded everyone for a moment...

"A demon." Goku Black stated, as the Super Saiyan Rosé stepped forward...


	12. Chapter 12

**The Battle for Infinity! Gods atonement...**

"Allow me to remove this threat from the Tournament of Infinity, Lord Zeno." The Grand Priest asked the Omni King, as they sat in the Omni King's palace, protected. Zeno shook his head.

"No! I wanna see them fight! It'll be... Epic..." Zeno looked down at the fighters with eyes full of wonder. The Grand Priest sighed and shrugged, setting his staff down on his lap.

Down at the stage, the battle has begun. Supervillain and Goku Black, who was now in his Super Saiyan Rosé form, clashed with their fists, punching rapidly. Blows on both sides landed, each throw seemed like a lightning fast strike, knuckles thumping with an impossible to follow flurry. And then Supervillain flipped mid air, and slammed his tail down into Black's head, making the evil Goku crumple to the ground for a moment.

A sword formed in Supervillain's hand, but then Trunks came in from nowhere, his foot slamming into Supervillains cheek, making the demon stumble back. Trunks turned to Black.

"I... I can't believe I'm doing this..." Trunks muttered, as he offered Black his hand to help him up. Black slapped Trunks' hand away, and stood back up on his own.

"I don't need your help, mortal." Black sneered at Trunks. Trunks shrugged, scowling, as he turned back to Supervillain, only to be decked right in the nose, as Supervillain had gotten up and rushed them. The demon then slashed his claws at Black, as Trunks held his broken nose in pain, stumbling off to the side, bleeding.

Black just barely dodged, leaping back as the claws were mere inches from cutting through his chest. A howl distracted both of them though, as they turned and faced Mira.

"You Devil! You killed Gogeta! You'll pay for this!" Mira yelled, as he powered up, his armor suddenly breaking off, his hair spiking up even more, a red aura forming around him, as he became...

Super Mira!

Super Mira charged at Supervillain, making the demon leap backward, as it spammed Death Beam to keep him away, shooting into his shoulders and legs. Mira fell, growing and spitting in pain.

Black rushed towards Supervillain, only to meet a tails slap in the face, sending him flying back into the stadiums seats. Trunks went to pull out his sword, but remembered it was broken, and sighed, as he merely clenched his fists as Supervillain looked at him.

"So... Trunks... You're the one from the Future timeline, correct?" Supervillain asked, as he made his way over, slowly. Trunks gave a suspicious nod, before running forward to throw a punch, only for his hand to be grabbed, and for his entire body to be flipped over on the ground.

Supervillain stomped his foot onto the back of Trunks' head, and rubbed his face into the dirt.

"Well... I think when I'm done here... I'll go have some fun destroying what remains of your world..." Supervillain laughed, as he taunted Trunks.

"And then... I think I'll make sure to torture Bulma... Make her death extra slow... And I'll go even slower for Mai..." Supervillain teased, making Trunks growl.

"You... Bastard..." Trunks strained, with all the might he could muster, to get up.

"You monster... You... You leave... My mother... And my love..." Trunks' eyes rolled back into his head, and suddenly, a giant blast exploded from him, blasting Supervillain off of him as he stood.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER AND MY LOVE OUT OF THIS!"

Trunks, holding the form of Rage Incarnate, walked forward, pulling the handle of his sword from its sheath, the blade suddenly sparking and becoming a new blue energy blade. The Sword of Hope. Supervillain got up, enraged himself, only to see Trunks, and be taken aback, stumbling backwards, almost trying to get away.

Trunks appeared before Supervillain before anyone could even mutter a word. The entire crowd was baffled at Trunks' new form. He raised his blade, and began rapidly slashing downward, chopping Supervillain up into pieces, just like he had once done to the cybernetically revived Freeza...

And then he turned around, his eyes sparking out, completely whited out with sheer power. He looked at Black, his scowl deepening. He started walking over, holding up his blade, making the dark clothed God take a step back in fear, as he knew Trunks was coming to kill him. But then Trunks was shot in the back with a blast of energy.

Supervillain was regenerating, looking beyond frustrated and enraged. Absolutely seething. Then he smirked.

"Thank you Trunks... For the Zenkai Boost..." He laughed, as the cells of the Perfect Bio Android increased his power and allowed him to heal. He made a sword appear in his hand, and then another sword in his other hand.

Both warriors came at each other, swords clanging together, Supervillain's two, crossed atop each other defending against Trunks' intense energy blade. They growled at each other, their blades sparking off energy. They pushed each other off, and started slashing and hacking at one another.

Vegeta had just come up with a plan.

"I think I have an idea... But we'll need Trunks for it... And even then, I don't know if we'll have enough... There's Goku, Raditz, Gohan, Black, Trunks... And myself... That's actually more than enough! All Saiyans! I need every Saiyan together, right now!" Vegeta called out. Black walked over.

"What are you doing, Prince?" Black asked. Vegeta looked at him. Black was honestly one of the only people here Vegeta could say he was scared of. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"First... You still count as a Saiyan, correct?" Vegeta asked. Black nodded, frowning.

"Sadly yes. This body is a mortal Saiyan." Black said. Mira walked over.

"Well just to let you know, just like Cell, I have Saiyan cells inside my body." Mira told him. Goku, Raditz, and Kid Gohan walked over.

"What do you need us to do, Vegeta?" Raditz nodded at Vegeta, willing to do as he commanded once more. Vegeta nodded at them friendly.

"Well... Get Trunks over here, and I'll explain." He said. That was when Chi Chi walked up to them.

"I heard you need Saiyans? Well... I can't help... But maybe the baby inside me can..." Goku spat out the water he was drinking right onto Black's face.

"You're pregnant, Chi Chi!?" He gasped. Black was staring daggers at Goku.

"I'm... I'm getting a baby brother or sister?" Gohan asked, looking at his mother with wide eyes. Chi Chi giggled.

"I found out only a few days ago. I wanted it to be a surprise until after the tournament, but... If we need a Saiyan, I'm sure the baby in me will be able to help." Chi Chi said.

Back at the battle, Supervillain and Trunks rained down attacks on the other, cutting each other, blood spurting on the ground, from all their limbs, yet only one of them kept regenerating. Trunks was panting, screaming in rage as he desperately kept slashing into Supervillains shoulder, who gasped and screeched in pain, as Trunks cut him in half, only to be blasted back, as Supervillain regenerated.

"Trunks!" Yamcha dropped down next to him. Krillin, Piccolo, who had removed his weighted clothing, and Hercule were with him.

"Listen... Go do that thing Vegeta wants you to do... We will hold off Supervillain." Yamcha said. Trunks looked like he was about to laugh.

"You three? Hold off him?" Trunks practically teased them. Yamcha scowled.

"I'm not the Yamcha you may have come to know about... I was once a boy... Watching Dragon Ball Z and playing Dokkan Battle, reading terrible fanfics, and wasting away doing nothing with my life.. But now I'm a man. I live in the world I once thought was mere fiction, and I will defend it... To my last breath. This place taught me effort and will is what determines victory... And I'll be throwing my all against him! Go!" Yamcha pulled Trunks up, and pushed him towards the area Vegeta was at. He turned to Supervillain, who was looking at him like he was insane. Which he probably was.

"Ha... Ha...Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Supervillain started to laugh, and then suddenly, two pairs of arms spouted from his shoulders, and his rib cage, above and below his usual arms. Swords appeared in all six hands. His horns grew in size, and his fangs lengthened, his tongue slithering out like a snake. His eyes transformed into a snakes eyes, and out of his back, spikes protruded from his spine, his elbow, and his knuckles, his claws elongating.

"Ummm... I'm... I'm gonna go change my pants..." Hercule ran off, going into the main building. Yamcha turned to Piccolo and Krillin.

"Come on guys! We have to prove, that the side characters can be useful too! We have to hold this monster back. And I know we can!" Yamcha smiled at them. Piccolo smirked, and Krillin sighed, as the three turned back to Supervillain, and all of them rushes forward to attack...

As Vegeta turned to tell the group his plan, Yamcha flew by, yelling,

"WWHHHHHYYYYYYY!?" And making a whining sound, as he crashed into the wall.

"Alright... Uhhh... Everyone, hold hands." Vegeta ordered. Black sneered.

"I'll never touch one of these mortals. Count me ou-" Chi Chi slapped him, and growled.

"You may not be him, but you're still Goku. And all Goku's crumble to a Chi Chi. Especially a pregnant one. Now hold my hand." She ordered, making Black look at the ground in shame, muttering some choice words, before slipping his hand into Chi Chi's grasp, a giant red hand mark burning on his cheek.

Vegeta turned around, and Black placed a hand on his back, and so did Raditz, on the other side, as everyone else held hands. Mira, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Pregnant Chi Chi, Raditz, and Black.

Everyone flared up their power, and a divine blue aura surrounded all of them, as the energy from Chi Chi seemed to come from her belly, the flame appearing where her child was developing. Everyone else's flame appeared in their chest, as the red God power flooded into Vegeta, but the sheer amount of power, was overflowing. There were too many Saiyans. More than the ritual required. And so... A giant light illuminated the area, and Vegeta was taken upward in the sky, as the power flooded into him, making him scream in pain, as a giant blue explosion burned off the Majin Symbol, purifying the Prince once more... And turning him into...

"The True Saiyan God..."

"He's become... The... The true Saiyan God... There will be no timer on his power now... This is permanent..." Goku Black looked up at Vegeta, even he was in awe.

Supervillain held up Piccolo by the throat, his sword cutting off the Namekians arms, and threw him to the side, where Krillin lay defeated and unconscious.

Vegeta descended, standing before Supervillain.

"... Well well... I think its about time you finally die." God Vegeta smirked, making Supervillain hiss at him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me... Defeat all of us, Vegeta. We've all destroyed you! Cell your pride, Freeza your life as well as your dignity... You cannot defeat me. I am every villain you have lost to... I am Supervillain!" The demon yelled, as it rushed forward, all six arms holding swords, all blades aimed right at Vegeta. And... Vegeta just stood there. He let all six blades hit him, only to have them all shatter against his skin.

Supervillain stepped back. He suddenly got really scared.

"Oh shit..." Supervillain stepped back, falling to the ground.

"... Oh shit indeed." Vegeta smirked, as he spread his hands outward, and two yellow orbs appeared.

"FINAL!" Vegeta began to yell, only for Supervillain to extend his hand and scream,

"Wait! Here, see this!" Supervillain sent out a bit of energy, and suddenly... Vegeta saw his future. He saw himself... Holding a little baby girl... His child, his daughter...

His princess.

"Look... Look at what you'll have... All you have to do... Is let me live. And I'll give that to you..." Supervillain was kneeling before Vegeta, literally begging for his life. Vegeta looked down at him, then grabbed him by the throat, and held him there.

"You say this is my future? Well then... This will happen no matter what, right? But... But if I ever... If I ever have a daughter... I'd want her to have a father... A father without sins... A good father. A father she can be proud of..." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Supervillain, and held him in a lock. Supervillain squirmed.

"What... What the hell are you doing!?" The devil screamed. Raditz looked on, before interrupting.

"Wait! But Vegeta, we're supposed to fight... The next match..." Vegeta looked back at the Saiyan, and smiled.

"No... I treated you terribly in the past... One of my sins... So I forfeit. You better win this damn tournament, Raditz." Vegeta chuckled, turning back to the enemy in his arms.

"I'm a God now... But no God should be sinful as I am... So I atone... The Saiyan God Atones!" Vegeta screamed, as he released too much energy, blasting Raditz, and everyone else back, pushing them back until they crashed into something else.

"I do this... For my family... My friends... But mostly..." Vegeta smiled, looking up at the writhing Supervillain. Light was spreading out from Vegeta.

"I do this for my little princess." He said, exploding, completely annihilating Supervillain, and the edge of the stage that was nearby... Turning into stone, and crumbling into nothing...

 _ **And so... One of the Earth's greatest warriors has vanished in a blinding flash of light, having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones...**_

 _ **His name was Vegeta, a proud, Saiyan, Prince...**_

 _ **And a damn good father.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Finale! Goku Black VS Raditz in the Championship match!**

Actually, this does not start the battle. Instead, allow me to take you to a time... A time before even the terror of Freeza was so great... To a mere moment... One singular moment... Where father and son bonded.

Planet Vegeta. A young Saiyan warrior-to-be, and an experienced general.

"Ummm... What is today's training, father?" The boy asked.

"I shall teach you... The one move everyone knows. Specifically, the move everyone knows never to use. Remember Raditz, for your entire life, you are never allowed to use this move... The reason I teach it to you is so you may develop a way to block it. If you use this move on another Saiyan... You'll be killed for treason and murder. Do you understand me, boy?" Bardock asked his son. The boy nodded, a bit scared by his fathers seriousness and utter conviction.

"Good. Now... The technique... It can only be used while you and your enemy are grappling and wrestling. When your basically doing your absolute best to end the fight quickly. What it is... Is this." Bardock walks over to a young Raditz, and places his index finger on the back of his neck, or rather, directly above the neck, where the cerebral cortex would be located.

"If an enemy pierces your skin here, you might as well give up, because you'll already be dead. For instance, if I were to do this." He removed his finger and then energy shot up out of said finger, shooting up into the sky.

"That'll go through your brain... And you'll instantly die. There's no coming back from this wound... It was once used on the royal family by an assassin centuries ago. Only the most evil, sick beings would dare to even think of using this on a person, because it doesn't even require a fight, really. It goes against all Saiyan codes. So Raditz, how would you defend if I tried to do this against you?" Bardock asked.

"Hmm... I'd simply make sure your finger never gets to that spot. I'd keep you as far away as possible." Raditz said. Bardock scoffed.

"Good. There may be some potential in you yet. That's exactly why we always fight with energy blasts, away from the opponent. Close combat is still used, but never like the way we did it back then. We do our best to destroy the opponent with energy, instead of physically doing it ourselves..."

Raditz nodded, taking in all of the information.

"Good. Now as always, let's spar. Let me see your strength..." Bardock ordered, as the father and son took up positions opposite of each other...

At the Tournament of Infinity...

Piccolo walked into the bathroom. He walked up to the sink, where Raditz stood, washing his face.

"Hey. You alright in here, Raditz?" The Namekian asked. Raditz took a deep breath.

"To be honest... I don't know. I don't think I can win..." Raditz looked dejected at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Black, Vegeta, and Gogeta were like the big three major powers. I... I always just sat on the sideline, whenever a threat came up, like with Supervillain..." Raditz sighed. Piccolo walked up and pat him on the back.

"Hey, he might be stronger, but that'll only mean he falls harder... You can do this, Raditz. I think literally everyone is cheering for you... And you know what happens if you win..." Piccolo ended with a dark tone. They both knew of Goku Black's wish.

"The eradication of all mortal life... In all timelines... I have to win... For all of life, everywhere..." Raditz scowled. He slipped his hands into the pockets of the pants he had gotten from Goku, but then he raised an eyebrow, as he pulled whatever he felt in there out.

It was the Four Star Dragon Ball.

"Huh? What the heck is this thing doing here?" Raditz asked. Piccolo looked down at the orb in the Saiyan's hand, and shrugged.

"No idea. Do you want me to hold onto it?" Piccolo offered. Raditz stared down at the ball, his mind drifting, when he just smiled.

"Nah... I'll keep it for good lucks sake." Raditz chuckled, slipping the ball back into his pocket.

"Alright. Now let's go. We're waiting on you to start the fight..." Piccolo playfully slapped him on the arm, and together, they walked out...

Outside, while the Namekian and the Saiyan spoke, Mira and Trunks had their own conversation...

"And so... Yeah... That's why I don't really wanna go back to my own timeline. I'd just be a slave to Towa again... And being here with you guys has made me really appreciate everything... So I ask you... May I please head back with you, when this tournament is over? I am super sorry for the whole... Back thing." Mira sat next to Trunks in the stadium.

"... Alright... I guess." Trunks finally agreed to the Bio Androids request.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mira laughed and held up his hand for a high five, but Trunks just looked at him, unimpressed, and left him hanging...

Raditz and Piccolo walked out, and Piccolo went to sit with Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Kid Gohan. Raditz made his way to the stage... Where Goku Black, in his Rosé form, stood, back to the Saiyan, looking up at the bright blue sky, slowly turning gold, as the sun set.

"This place was beautiful... All places were once beautiful... Until life came and ruined everything... And for that, I cannot forgive them. Mortals ruin all they touch... But I will make sure, that all of you... Disgusting, ungrateful, annoying, and worthless beings are destroyed, like a true destroyer God should... But even the strongest of Destroyers, Zeno himself... Has been effected. I must cleanse him, and all timelines... So that the mortal disease does not spread." The God spoke with absolute certainty, as if he truly believed what he spoke... He turned to Raditz.

"I, the Great God Zamasu, shall be the end to all that you are, Mortal."

Raditz growled.

"I'm still in your way... And this is the place where you stop, Black! Because although you may have my brothers face... I won't let that stop me from defeating you!" Raditz yelled, and the bell sounded... The Battle Begins!

Raditz and Black seemed to have the same strategy. Keep the opponent away. Both of them back flipped, shooting Ki Beams, that collided and destroyed each other. Beam for beam, both fighters seemed to be matched at the start, as they ran around the stage, shooting at one another, jumping and dodging what was not destroyed.

Then they both stopped, and stared at each other. There eyes were locked, both staring so intensely at each other... As they ran forward, right at each other, their fists clenched, arms pulling back, as they launched a punch right at each others face...

But someone had an advantage. Since Raditz was older than Goku, and he had lived a rougher development cycle, he had just slightly longer arms... And his fist connected first, as Black's missed, his blow curving under Raditz's chin.

Raditz started sending his fists into Black as fast as he could, making the deity grunt, and be pushed back... But slowly. Raditz growled, and slugged a stronger blow at Black's cheek... And when Black's face turned, Black made pushed back, his face turning back despite Raditz's fist pushing it away...

Raditz gasped, as Black slammed his fist into the Saiyan's gut, making him spit out saliva, then started pummeling into the poor warrior, a smirk forming on his face... As if he'd been merely playing this entire time...

Then Raditz screamed, yelling out a word and a number... As a red aura blasted Black back a bit, making Raditz bulk up.

"Kaiôken! Times Twenty Five!" Raditz growled, as he rushed forward, his fist going right into Black's gut. Black spit on the ground, taken aback.

The two warriors started slamming their fists into the other, rib cages snapping, growls and yowls of pain only making each stronger, until they both grabbed each other, grappling, wrestling, their knees slamming against one another.

They tumbled to the ground, Black pushing down Raditz, rapidly breaking each bone in his chest, as Raditz basically clawed at Black's face.

Both warriors were bloody, and beaten, as they started tearing each other apart, their Gi and armor doing nothing to protect them, as blood flowed from both their noses, dripping from the edge of their lips, and their knuckles bruising with each blow.

Raditz spat blood in Black's face, as he gasped from the last of his rib cages being broken, as Black raised his hand... A ki blade forming...

But Raditz had his hands around Black's neck... And his finger... Brushed against one spot on Black's neck that made him think back to what his father had taught him... Raditz looked guilty, regret already forming on his face. He had only one option. For life. For all things that Black desired gone...

Black's ki faded, his eyes going blank, as the ki burst inside his brain, frying the Gods brain like anything in burning grease. Black's hair returned to normal, as his dead corpse landed on Raditz, who was breathing heavily, as he deactivated the Kaiôken, slipped the body from above him, and struggled to stand, a smile forming on his face.

He saw his friends, his family... They smiled, as they stood, about to walk over... To congratulate him. Raditz had won... He had finally won... And maybe, when he wishes his father back... He may just be pro-

His friends faces formed horror, as Piccolo extended a hand, screaming out. Raditz was confused.

Then he gasped.

He looked down.

And a purple scythe was sprouting from his chest.

"... I... I heal, bitch." Black said, as he stood up behind Raditz, kicking the warrior down to the ground, as his scythe was pulled from his body.

Raditz hit the ground, blood forming a pool around him from his wound. He could barely think.

 _Is... Is this really how I go out? I... I never thought... I... I failed... I failed you again... I failed them too..._

Raditz barely lifted his head, as he looked up at Piccolo and the others. They looked at him in horror and shock... And pain. Sadness. Raditz's vision was blurring...

Raditz put his head down, as he listened to Black laugh, his eyes began to close...

And then he heard him.

"No... Black... Black is not good... You... You are good..." The voice spoke in Raditz's mind. As Raditz drifted, he could only barely make it out...

"Nuova... Nuova Shenron?" Raditz managed to form words.

"The one and only... And although I could not be worthy before... There is one way I could become worthy... This is my wish... Please, Raditz, son of Bardock and Gine, brother to Goku... Allow me to grant it..." Nuova asked. Raditz was getting worse... The darkness surrounded him... And he could no longer find the strength the speak... Only to feel... To feel a bliss beyond anything he had ever felt before... Oblivion... But on the very edge of this feeling, he felt something tugging... He had to choose.

The bliss was like a black hole... He could feel it tearing away at him... And even if he didn't choose it, he knew... It conveyed... That no matter what, he will end up here. It will win, eventually...

But the small tugging... The familiar voices... They sounded like something... Someone, else.

"Here... Allow me to show you your hearts deepest desire..." Nuova was only a faint whisper in the wind, as Raditz was shown something...

He saw himself. Sitting next to him was Goku. They both wore Battle armor. Goku was smiling at him. He saw a hand on his shoulder, as he turned to see his father, Bardock, smiling down with pride at him, Gine standing behind her husband.

"Raditz..." Bardock began to speak. His words resonated with Raditz's entire body, as the tugging grew stronger...

"... I'm proud of you, son."

And with that, Raditz decided...

As Black stood over what he believed was a corpse, a flame burst from Raditz, as the Saiyan pounded his fists into the ground, pushing himself up by the knuckles. A Golden Flame, stronger than even that of a Gods flame, burned around Raditz, as his wounds healed... Even the gaping hole formed by Black's scythe healed.

"How... How the hell!? I killed you!?" Black screamed.

Raditz let out a roar of power, as the Four Star ball in his pocket lifted out, the flames emitting from it. It burned with energy, as it started pouring its essence into Raditz, until it completely disappeared, the golden power from an entirely different realm of existence!

Raditz roared grew deafening, as sheer power formed around him, emitting like Solar Flares around the sun. The golden flames turned his hair the same color...

"No... No... This is impossible! What is this!? Are you cheating!?" Black screeched, backing away in fear.

Up at the Omni King's Castle, Grand Priest cupped his hands to his mouth, so he could be heard.

"Nope! Zeno makes the rules! And well... There are none, so far." The father of the angels yelled down.

Black looked absolutely disgusted, as he turned to Raditz, the new feature on him making even the God Zamasu look terrified...

For the Golden Hair, and the Golden Aura was not the only feature...

But Raditz's eyes glowed pure golden, whited out.

And the best part?

On each hand, Raditz's fists were surrounded by a Golden Flowing Dragon, Two Dragon Fists as his base attacks...

Black stepped backwards, completely afraid, as Raditz rushed forward, and gutted him with a Dragon, his other mighty divine beast slamming into Black's cheek, as both Dragon Fists collided, making Black crumple to the ground, broken face and ruptured organs.

"No... No no... This can't be..." Black whimpered. He looked up at Raditz, his eyes furious.

"You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Black screamed, as he raised a Divine Lasso, slashing the blade across Raditz's face...

And as the blade hit, it shattered, the energy being completely tanked. Black gasped. He stared at Raditz, as the warriors power... Finally set in...

But then it was already too late.

Raditz clasped his hands, lifting his arms, and slamming a Sledgehammer technique on top of his Dragon Fists, right on Black's skull, making the deity crash into the stage, his head going through the rubble, burrowing into the dirt.

Raditz formed a powerful ki blast in front of his chest, combining his Double Sunday, and forming the Summer Break. His Dragons flowed, collapsing and condensing into the power sphere, as Raditz aimed it at Black.

"DRAGON BREAK!"

Raditz slammed the Ki blast into Black's back, completely and utterly obliterating Goku Black... Every single particle...

The Grand Priest appeared beside Raditz. He grabbed the Saiyans hand, and raised it.

"We have our champion! Raditz!" The Grand Priest announced. The small crowd cheered, running up and hugging Raditz, dog piling him, as he powered down.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to get the champ out of his predicament... And soon, he stood before the almighty presence of Super Shenron...

Raditz looked up at the giant golden dragon. He smiled.

"I know what I want. I wish-" He was just about to wish, when his eyes fell upon Mira. The Bio Android was smiling, his eyes full of awe as he stared at the dragon. One little thought crossed Raditz's mind. He looked down at his feet. There was another choice he had to make...

So he looked at Goku.

"Brother... I'm so sorry." He said. Goku looked at him, confused.

"Why?" He asked. Raditz formed a sad smile.

"Because... I can't wish for our parents to return to us... Not when there are others, who need to return first..." He told him. Goku giggled.

"Its okay, Raditz. Honest. I don't mind. I can wait... This is your wish. You deserve it... Big bro." Goku winked at Raditz, punching him in the arm like a brother would, making Raditz smile... He turned to the Grand Priest, and whispered in his ear his wish.

"Hmm... That is doable. I just need to form the right words..." The Grand Priest chuckled, as he looked up at the mighty Super Shenron, and spoke in the dialect of the Gods.

Granting the wish in a bright golden light, Super Shenron and the Super Dragon Balls soon faded, spreading across to the proper places...

"Huh? What did you wish for, Raditz ?" Goku asked. Raditz smiled, as he turned around, and pointed to them...

Vegeta, Gogeta, and Gotenks were standing there, looking lost.

When Mira saw them, he shouted,

"Gogeta!" He ran and hugged the fusion.

"Wait... Wasn't... I dead?" Gogeta asked. Raditz chuckled.

"Don't worry, I fixed that. I won and brought you all back." He told them. Vegeta looked at him, a look of pride and respect.

"Good... Your father would be proud of you, Raditz." Raditz smiled at Vegeta, who for once, smiled back.

"Wait, dad... Do... Do you hear that?" Gotenks asked, looking around. Piccolo paled. The Grand Priest opened up a portal for Trunks to go home to his own timeline, but the Saiyan stopped as they heard something in the distance...

Piccolo passed out on the ground, feinting. Raditz gasped.

"What the hell!? What did he hear!?" Raditz yelled. Gogeta and Gotenks paled.

"Oh no... Its..." They looked at each other, speaking in unison. A figure could be seen in the distance... Distinctly female.

"... ITS MOM!"

Both fusions screamed like little girls, as they turned around, looking for escape. The fusion of Bulma and Chi Chi was flying right towards them... And by the look in her eye... Well let's just say even the Grand Priest began to sweat a little.

The fusion roared, sounding exactly like Godzilla, the earth shaking underneath them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Raditz screamed. Gogeta pushed Vegeta, who was in his way, as he and Gotenks ran for the portal into Trunks' timeline, shoving Vegeta, Trunks, and Mira inside. They jumped in, but right as the portal was closing, the female fusion's eyes turned into bright red, glaring, as it zoomed past everyone, and just barely made it into the portal.

Silence. Awkward silence filled the area.

"... Let's go home, I think I'm ready for a good nights rest." Chi Chi broke the ice. Everyone nodded, dispersing to their correct timelines...

 _ **/Authors Note: Well... That's it! What do you think? Did you enjoy the Tournament of Infinity? Do you want to see what happens to poor Gogeta and Gotenks? Maybe you'd like a second tournament? If you want a spin off featuring Gogeta, Mira, Vegeta, And Future Trunks(Alongside Gotenks, Bulma, Mai, and others)leave a review, and tell me what you'd like to see in it**_!


End file.
